The Stringini Bros
Dora No More # 'Dora '- Pushed into quicksand by Boots. # Backpack - Suck into quicksand with Dora. # Baby Simba - Strangled by Dora. # 'Dora '- Torn apart by Sarabi. # Backpack - Torn apart by Sarabi. # 'Dora '- Fell to her death. # Backpack - Fell to her death with Dora. # 'Dora '- Killed in an explosion when she lit a match box on fire and suffocated by smoke. # Backpack - Killed in an explosion with Dora. # 'Dora '- Knocked into a river by Swiper and drowned. # 'Dora '- Died from drinking poison. # 'Dora '- Skull shattered when she tripped on a rock. # 'Dora '- Choked on a bone. # Boots - Presumably died when he was buried in a coffin with Dora's corpse. # 'Dora '- Fell into a gorge when she crossed a bridge, which collapsed. # Backpack - Fell into a gorge with Dora. # 'Dora '- Electrocuted when she stuck her finger in an outlet turned on by Boots. # Woody Woodpecker, Bugs Bunny, Popeye, and Mickey Mouse - Tombstones seen. # 'Dora '- Eaten by a crocodile. # Backpack - Eaten by a crocodile with Dora. # 'Dora '- Disintegrated by a lightning bolt. # Backpack - Disintegrated by a lightning bolt with Dora. # 'Dora '- Fell into a volcano. # Backpack - Fell into a volcano with Dora. # 'Dora '- Eaten by jaguars. # 'Dora '- Dried up in a desert and eaten by vultures. # 'Dora '- Stung by a scorpion. # 'Dora '- Impaled by a bull's horn. # Backpack - Impaled by a bull's horn with Dora. # 'Dora '- Ran over by a train. # 'Dora '- Bitten by two snakes. # 'Dora '- Ran over by cars. # Backpack - Ran over by cars with Dora. # 'Dora '- Sucked into a tree. # Backpack - Sucked into a tree with Dora. # 'Dora '- Trampled by crowds of people. # Backpack - Trampled by crowds of people with Dora. # 'Dora '- Dragged into Hell by a demon and reaper. # Backpack - Dragged into Hell along with Dora by a demon and a reaper. # Chick - Eaten by Swiper. Oh My Darling, Clementine # Clementine ''- Drowned in a river, comes back as a zombie. # Miner 49er - Blew himself up. # Squirrel - Presumably eaten by Zombie Clementine. # ''Man ''- Eyes ripped out by Zombie Clementine. Mario Mind Rhyme # Toad and Toadette - Stepped on by Mario. # Peach - Eaten by Bowser. # Dogs - Put in a meat grinder by Mario. # Pig - Seen dead. # Eggplant Men - Blown up by Bomberman with bombs. # Dora - Blown up by Bomberman with a bomb. # ''Mario - Hammered in the crotch by Enis. # Luigi, Peach, Wario, Waluigi, Dry Bones, Peter Piranha, Wart, Bowser, Dr. E-Gadd, F.L.U.D.D. and Sonic - Crushed by thwomps. Batfan # Dora - Punched twice by Batfan. # Squidward Woman - Eyes popped out after seeing Batfan naked. # Captain Crunch - Died of heart attack after seeing Batfan naked. # Batfan ''and Batman Fans - Ran over by a car. # Joker - Hung on a tree. # Boy - Eaten by a shark. # Batfan, Tsuyu Asui, and Hillary Clinton - Killed when Batfan crashed his van. The Trump STUDDIED Banner # Man - Stabbed with two knives. # Soldier - Shot through the head. # '''Bernie Sanders '- Killed by Trump. # 'Barack Obama and Hillary Clinton '- Stuffed into a trash can by Trump. Category:Animation Category:Fan-made Category:Youtube Category:Parodies